A My Little Pony Story
by Ghost tech
Summary: Lane and his brother Tie never had expected turning into ponies now not only they have to take care of a filly name spark which they just meet but saving equestria?
1. Prolouge

What stared like any old day ended in the most craziest ting ever and it started with one wish oh almost s forget my name

Lane yeah not the best name but it works

Now let's start the story


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own my little pony

Letting down my book bag on my bed and heading downstairs to watch TV

Today like any day was normal got up got to school and got home just a normal day. I was home with my brother Tie. our mom died in a car accident and our dad ignores us and always out

When I got downstairs I saw Tie watching my little pony now I didn't watch as much as the show as my brother but I watch maybe two or three episodes

"Hey tie your turn to cook" I said to him

"What I cook last time" he said

"No we went to McDonald's and I paid for it"

"Oh ok let me watch the rest of the episode" he said as I sat down beside him we were close to the end of the episode but the TV went white "huh" was our words then came a flash of light that blinded me for a few seconds then I black out

I woke up on ground that seem be in a forest I couldn't move my legs OH GOD I BROKE MY LEGS I look down and stared in disbelieve they were hooves then thought for a sec then tried to get up on all four I got up then came the hard part walking for some odd reason it was easy even running. I found a stream of water and looking at my relation I had brown eyes red mane a dark grey coat brown eyes wings and a picture of a fire on my flank.

HOW?! I yelled staring at my relation. "Lane is that you" I hear a voice ask it sounded like tie

Tie? I turned to face a pony with a black mane a light grey coat blue eyes and wings with a horn and he had a hammer picture on his flank

"Good I found you" Tie said"

"Any idea what happening" I ask him

"Well this might be my flaunt you see I made a wish on a falling star to go to equestrian" he said

"Well looks like it came true" I said

"So you're not mad" he ask

Nah it not your flaunt that the wish came true I said to him and spotted a brown bag "hey what's that I said walking to it I open it "ok first we turn into horses were ponies he intruded walking to me "whatever look gold!" no those are bits those are used as money he said while I was heartbroken to find out it wasn't gold

"Hey does this look like the ever free forest? He said

Yeah it does why? I ask him

"Why? Because that means we're near Ponyville

"Ponyvil- I was intruded by a HELP it came from a person err ... Pony from deeper in the forest we ran towards the help what we saw was a filly with wings a white as snow mane white again as snow coat and sliver eyes he was corned by a wolf made of wood

"It a timber wolf what are we going to do he has that filly corned said tie

"I got it I'll get it attentions while you grab the kid a run we'll meet at entrance the forest" I said

Ok wait you don't know where that is he almost yelled at me

Let's hope I find I said throwing the a rock at the wolf ok 4 options

Run

Just run

Run like heck

RUN!

The wolf was running at me and look real mad I choose all of the above I was running now while Tie grab the filly put him on his back and started to run and luckily and I mean LUCK I mange to out run the wolf !

And by luck again I found the entrance and met up with Tie and the filly

"What were you doing in their" Tie ask him

"I got lost" said the filly

"Were are your parents" I said

He stood there "m-my parents died I got no one" he said I know how it feel to lose someone after all I lost my mom

"How about you come with us were going to ponyville away" I said with a smile. The boy stared at me with his sliver eye and a smile broke out on his face

"Really you mean it" he said

Tie confused at first then smile and said "Sure why not"

"I'm spark"

"I'm Tie"

"Names lane"

"Well let's get to Ponyville" said Tie me and spark agreed

Took us 5 minutes to get to the town and like said full of ponies

"We should get to town hall" Tie said

"What isn't there a school for kids here?"

"Yeah there is" Tie said

"Since were going to live here now shouldn't we enroll sparks" I said

"I hate school" spark said

"Alright game plain you enroll spark while I go to town hall to buy us a house here 500 bits for food and books for school and we met back here" Tie said

"Wait Tie where did you get 500 bits?" I ask him "from the brown bag see" he said showing me the bag how "much do you got left" I ask him

"7950 left" he said

"Still a lot of money come on spark" I said as we walk off not knowing where the school was so after 5 minutes I ask someone the way to the schoolhouse she was purple Pegasus with a white mane

"Excuse me"

"Oh hi she" said

"Yeah they do you know where the school is?" I ask her

"Oh you just head down the road and you won't miss out"

"Thank you miss?"

"I'm Cloud Chaser nice to meet you" she said

"I'm lane nice to meet you too"

"Are you two done" said spark "Thanks" I said walking off down the road. It wasn't long until a pink pony shot towards us stopping 2 feet in front of us speaking really fast.

"Hi you must be new in pony because I know every pony in ponyvillie (GASP) I should throw you two a party" she said

"Ok 1 there are 3 of us 2 make sure there's strawberry cake okay and 3 am lane and that's spark I respond

"Okay I'm pinkie pie" she said while hoping away

We reach the school at what seem to be noon we went inside there was only one pony there "hello" I said to the pony "hi may I help you?"

"Are you the teacher here I ask"

Meanwhile with Tie

"Thanks Flitter" tie said to a pony who look like cloud chaser just she had a bow on the back of her mane and a lighter coat then hers

"No problem bye" she said giving him a cute face. Alright time to buy a house he thought to himself while opening the door "hello where who do I need to buy a house" I said to the nearest pony there

"Well that be me mayor mare with have 5 houses available if you like I can mark them down on a map and you may check on them"

"Yes I wound like that" trying to sound as polite as possible

20 minutes later

"Hello I'm back I would like to buy the town house"

"Oh alright just sigh these paper and the house well be yours for 2300 bits" she said handing me the papers"

Back to lane and spark

I stopped a sweet shop "Hey sparks want something to eat"

"Yeah" he responded happy

"Come on there's a shop"

When I open the door I smelled all kinds of sweets of sweets on the way in it made my mouth water a bit

"Hello wound you like the ne- (GASP) you're that new pony" the pink pony said

"Pinkie pie right" I said

"It's nice to see you again wound you like anything"

"I'll take the strawberry cupcake and you spark?"

"I'll take a strawberry as well"

"All right that's two strawberry cupcakes" she said with smile

We waited a while then she back with the cupcakes they had strawberry if there's anything I love its strawberries I eat and LOVE IT I never ate anything like it I so I got 3 more to go after spark was done thank pinkie and headed back to see tie

"Hey tie" spark said

"Did you get a house" I ask

"Yup come on I'll show you" he said walking off with me and spark fowling him to a house with 2 floors 4 bedroom 2 bathrooms

"Wow is this was really staying here" ask spark with a big smile

"Tie where is my room?" I ask

"Upstairs down the hall last door you going to sleep lane?"

"Yeah am tried it's getting late goodnight" I said heading upstairs to sleep

"Am going to sleep two come on spark your room is next to lane alright"

"Alright goodnight" said the cheerful filly

Now everyone asleep they wait for morning come.

Thank you for reading

Sorry for the bad grammar


End file.
